


i'm sorry, baby, please, puppy

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A lil bit of hurt/comfort so, Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, Lowkey meltdowns, M/M, Mikey thinks that he's Bothering Ray In Littlespace TM, Self-Doubt, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Mikey's been avoiding his littlespace, and Ray's worried.





	i'm sorry, baby, please, puppy

Mikey has been skirting around his littlespace, and Ray  _does not like that._

 

It's so out of character for his precious baby to refuse to be in his comfort headspace, plus he hasn't smiled at any nicknames or anything and just... long story short, Ray's worried about his little boy.

 

With a slow breath taken in, Ray goes to Mikey's brother.

 

"Gerard?" He asks, sitting next to the older brother on the floor, where he was sketching - by the looks of it - and humming to himself. 

 

"Hi, Ray." Gerard greets, tucking a curl of black hair behind his ear without looking up. He'd cut his hair at long last, the long black strands doing this little curl thing that was so damn endearing, and Ray  _totally didn't notice how Frank smiled a little whenever Gerard messed with it what do you mean?_

 

"I uh.. I've got a question 'bout Mikes." Ray admits, picking at his nails awkwardly. The scratch of Gerard's pencil on paper stops immediately, and Ray lifts his head, Gerard's worried hazel eyes twinkling.

 

"Is he okay?"

 

Honest, Ray shrugs.

 

"He's been avoiding his littlespace and... I'm worried about it. He just suddenly got so distant and... I don't know." Gerard hums thoughtfully when Ray shuts his mouth, twirling his pastel blue pencil around his fingers slowly.

 

"I mean... I think this has happened before with an old caregiver of his?" Gerard sighs, looking down at his black-painted nails. "He doesn't like talking about it. Whenever I bring it up, he just mumbles something about his anxiety, a communication failure, and then some other little thing I never catch." The older brother is drumming his fingers on his knee now, thinking heavily with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

"I think... I think I get it. Thanks, man." Ray stands up slowly, wary of the sway of the bus as it moves along. Gerard looks up at him, then smiles kindly. 

 

"Of course."

 

Ray finds Mikey in his bunk, laying on his side. His "screw-you-go-away" earbuds are in, and he's on his phone. But at the sight of Ray, he raises an eyebrow, probably pausing his music and then pulling one earbud out. He tilts his head, all innocence and curiosity and it's the cutest damn thing Ray has seen all day.

 

"Hey, Mikes. Wanna talk to you, is that okay?" He asks, and Mikey nods, pulling the other earbud out and flipping onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms.

 

"Of course, t's up?" He questions, looking a little worried, and Ray can't help but smile at the sweet gesture.

 

"I just... I know this might be a little touchy for you, but.."

 

"Are you avoiding your littlespace?"

 

Mikey pales, opens his mouth to protest. Then he stops, furrows his brow, and thinks.

 

"I don't know," He admits, and Ray raises his eyebrows. "I guess I've been so involved in the band, practicing, performing.. and then sleeping so much and lazing around when I can to conserve energy and the thought of regressing never crossed my mind," He says slowly, thoughtfully. "I guess we've just both been too busy for me to be little for a while." He finishes, and Ray's heart stutters for a second.

 

"Mikey.. do you think that your littlespace is a bother? Is that what this is?" Ray asks, reaching forward and stroking a hand through Mikey's hair, watching the Way brother practically melt at the touch, just like he always did. Mikey glances away, guilt painted on his face, and turns his head, pressing his face against Ray's palm and murmuring a soft "I'm sorry", even though he had nothing to apologize for. Ray could feel his heart breaking at the seams, pain twinging at the thought that Mikey actually thought he was a bother when he was little.

 

"Oh, sweetheart..." Ray whispered, hearing Mikey sniffle, his trembles and attempts to not cry having gone unnoticed. Mikey choked out a little sob, and Ray boosted himself into Mikey's bunk, shifting them so that Mikey could curl up and burrow into his chest.

 

"I'm sorry, I- I just-" Mikey choked out, letting out another soft sob, while Ray stroked his hair and rubbed his back, hushing him quietly. 

 

Mikey stopped crying a long while later, and Ray knew, just  _knew_ he was right on the edge of headspace. Determined to get Mikey to regress, he kissed his head and pet his hair.

 

"Do you want me to go grab Sprinkles, little one?" He cooed quietly, Mikey shaking his head slowly against his neck. Sprinkles... Mikey's stuffed cat that was - indeed - sprinkled with different soft colors on her white faux fur.

 

Ray frowned.

 

"You okay, prince?" He asked, soft, pressing his cheek against Mikey's temple. Mikey made a little mm-mm sound that was a clear  _no_ , and burrowed closer to Ray's neck. Ray sighed, stroking his hair again.

 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm trying okay? I want you to be happy."

 

No response.

 

"Please, puppy..."

 

"...wan' Bubbles." Mikey mumbled, guilt lacing his voice. Ray 'aww'd on the inside, kissing Mikey's temple. 

 

"I'll go grab him."

 

Exiting Mikey's bunk, he bumped into Gerard. There was a moment of pause, then-

 

"We figured it out."

 

Gerard beamed.

 

"I knew you would."

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this.
> 
> k im outie
> 
> byebye.


End file.
